1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a profile measuring apparatus for measuring a three-dimensional (3D) profile of an object to be measured (measured object).
2. Description of the Related Art
A method using a laser range finder is known as a conventional method for measuring a 3D profile of a measured object (e.g., cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,835). This method is to apply a laser beam onto a surface of the measured object, to observe the measured object from a direction different from a direction of application of the laser beam, and to obtain the 3D profile of the measured object irradiated with the laser beam, by the principle of triangulation. In this method, the laser beam scans on the measured object whereby the 3D profile of the entire measured object can be obtained.